Mental Block
by Double Negative
Summary: Naruto’s two other lovers develop a stronger bond over something, and he is starting to feel like he doesn’t belong. The stress is getting to be too much... Yaoi. (GaarSasu, SasuNaru, GaarNaru)


I finally got this out! It's a miracle! GOD BLESS! Sorry got a little carried a way there.  
  
Warnings: YAOI! And Angst. Oh ya... and the worst of all... BAD GRAMMAR! HIDE!!!! Well, I think it's bad, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, I own it. I also own half the world. -_-  
  
Well on with the story... Review if you can. Please!  
  
~*~  
  
Mental Block  
  
The night was dark and peaceful, and only if you strained your ears could you hear anything except for the gentle scraping of leaves. Which wasn't very unusual since this was the Hidden Leaf Village, and that was to be expected. Even the shinobi of the village were asleep, of course those were the ones lucky enough to not have a mission. So they were able to get one night off with their loved ones... or things.  
  
Two shinobi, very skilled ones at that, were in fact lucky enough to get the day off. Their third partner wasn't, but would be home soon. These two shinobi should know that patience is a virtue, and actually that would soon be a moral to them...very soon.  
  
And it was definatly a moral to respect.  
  
If you looked closely at the houses, trying to spot activity would be hard, especially to the untrained eye. But one trained eye was heading towards activity, activity that resided in his residence. At first it seemed like no one was about, except for him. This was a good sign for someone that wanted rest. As the figure approached the window, it spotted a flickering light inside, and heard strange sounds, but they weren't sounds of torture. In fact they were sounds of pleasure.  
  
And after a few more seconds of listening it wasn't hard to figure out they were DEFINATLY sounds of pleasure...  
  
And if anyone other then Uzumaki Naruto was looking through that particular window, that person would probably fall off at the scene inside. It was not a shocking scene, well maybe shocking to your lower half.  
  
Two pale bodies were pressed against each other missing very prominent pieces of clothing. They clutched at each other harshly seemingly trying to get as much in their senses as they could. Shocking red hair contrasted against dark black as they fell backwards onto the furniture behind them.  
  
As I said, any other person would probably have an unhinged jaw, and a very big problem to deal with. So, in other words, it was a very erotic scene.  
  
But only if that person wasn't Uzumaki Naruto, and judging by fate, of course it was. It most definatly was.  
  
His usually bright blue eyes were dull from hard work and soon found disappointment; his shoulders slumped in defeat, even though a few seconds ago they were held upright in victory. Even his most drawing feature was turned upside down. Literally.  
  
All this was because Uzumaki Naruto was the third partner in this certain relationship, and at the moment he was feeling like a third wheel.  
  
~*~  
  
Naruto got up from the hard ground, his eyes half squinted as the bright sun light up the former dreary sky. Or Naruto wanted the sky to be dreary, and since we never get what we want, the sky before was star-filled and beautiful.  
  
Bleh.  
  
The blonde-haired boy couldn't bring himself to enter his home last night, after seeing his two other lovers enjoy themselves so much. So he slept in the forest, on the hard uncomfortable ground. Cold and alone he had to keep his senses alert, since he was in a forest after all. And all this resulted in no sleep. Unless 30 minutes counted.  
  
And judging by the painful crick in his neck, it didn't.  
  
He walked over to the nearby stream to splash some water on his face; he might as well look awake for his grand performance. It was hard work to lie to your most precious people pretty much every other day. But, it was getting easier, and that saddened him more then he could even think. Silently trudging back to the village he approached his door, plastering a cheery smile on his face. He knocked on the door, hard and rapidly.  
  
Footsteps could be heard behind the wood before it swung open. A very ruffled, disgruntled dark-haired man leaned against the door frame and gave him a look-over.  
  
"I'm back, baka! Didja miss me? Huh, huh?"  
  
The ninja at the door gave him a grunt and opened the door further to allow the other ninja in. Why the boy had to knock was beyond him, he had a key, and he missed the warmth of his other companion's arms. But of course it was his turn to answer the door, so he did.  
  
"You have a key, dobe."  
  
"So?"  
  
"...Use it."  
  
"You're no fun! You should know that all I want to see is your cheery face Sasuke!"  
  
Flashing a peace sign he entered the small apartment, pushing past the other boy. Kicking off his shoes he trudged into the kitchen to make some ramen. It's hard to have a bounce in your step when you haven't gotten any sleep for the past 24 hours.  
  
"Something wrong, dobe?"  
  
'How can you ask something like that Sasuke? Don't you have any guilt or remorse at all?!?'  
  
"Nothing Sasuke, nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Go back to bed."  
  
With only speed a ninja could posses; Sasuke had his arms around the boy within seconds.  
  
"Why don't you join us? We've missed you..."  
  
Naruto let a small sad smile grace his lips before all traces of it disappeared.  
  
'Sure you have...'  
  
"That's okay. I'm hungry anyway. Maybe tonight."  
  
Sasuke laid wet kisses on the side of his face, drawing out the pleasure in each one. Naruto had to suppress a sigh.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Sasuke shrugged and let go, walking to the room of his other lover. Shutting out the sounds of everything except his own breathing, Naruto sat on one of the old wooden chairs. He couldn't help but think there was something wrong with him.  
  
//Why am I pushing them away?//  
  
~*~  
  
"You have another mission."  
  
"Old hag! I just got back! Get someone else to do it."  
  
"You're the only one who can go on this type of mission. You're the only one with the stamina."  
  
"What about Sasuke?"  
  
"He has to stay with Gaara."  
  
"But...!"  
  
"You know why Naruto. Do I have to explain again?"  
  
Of course he knew. Everybody knew. Sasuke and Gaara have to be together all time, whether it be for missions or just day to day things. And what hurt was that Naruto couldn't replace Sasuke, he couldn't even compete. Now his two other lovers were always together, developing a stronger bond while he was always out on missions.  
  
Actually, Sasuke and Gaara couldn't go on missions. Why? Because the Leaf didn't trust Gaara yet, and Sasuke had to stay with him, which didn't work out well for Naruto. So while he was out, his two others would spend time together.  
  
Slept together.  
  
Ate together.  
  
Just friggin' did things together!  
  
While Naruto did everything alone.  
  
"Have some sympathy, Hokage-sama!"  
  
Might as well start buttering her up.  
  
"Naruto I know you want to spend time with your...lovers. But this is important to the Leaf. The only other candidate is Sasuke, but the villagers would have my head if Gaara did such important work for the Leaf. If Sasuke isn't there..."  
  
"Yeah I know. If Sasuke isn't there Gaara can't sleep and that spells trouble. I've heard it twenty million times before."  
  
When Naruto was gone on a particularly long mission, Sasuke figured out a way to get Gaara to sleep. Well it was more of a very deep meditation, but it did its job. It kept the demon at bay and Gaara still got to relax. And Sasuke was the only one with the state of mind compatible for the job, so they had to keep physical contact during sleep.  
  
"So you'll go." The Hokage said that as more of an order then a question.  
  
"Fine, it's not like I have a choice anyway."  
  
It's not like anyone would miss him.  
  
...  
  
He was getting way to melodramatic lately.  
  
~*~  
  
I hoped you enjoyed that! I sure did! Lol. The first part is pretty bad but I think it gets better more into it. Let's hope I get the next chapter out soon! But that's only if I get good response... So go! Run! RUUUUN! Also, the plot will get more complicated the father you go in. Examine the title; I did name it that for a reason. The next chapter will explain more on why Naruto's so...not Naruto.  
  
-----Bronze Polish 


End file.
